


Megaton Slam

by arizonia1, GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Monster sex, More like Porn with Minimal Plot, PWP, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Elizabeth, being the slightly unhinged woman she is, asked Yu if he could take down one of the groups of Festival Dudes in the Inaba Pride Labyrinth. Things start to get toasty down in the Labyrinth for him and his four-man team just before the battle’s end. In more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Megaton Slam” or more appropriately “Four Reasons Not To Make Yosuke Fire-Proof”
> 
> This is literally based on a stupid run of the fight against the Festival Dudes FOE in Persona Q I had. Of course this scene is being played up more for the hell of it as none of this can happen in the game, but you get the point. So I hope you enjoy the mess that this is going to be.
> 
> Was supposed to be an entry for comedy month to fill the “dark comedy” quota… but alas it was delayed?
> 
> Ginta: Merry Christmas

“Explain to us why we’re in this sweltering place again partner?” Yosuke groaned as he, Yu, Minato, and Kanji navigated through the Inaba Pride Exhibit. He pulled uncomfortably at the collar of his Dragon Scale shirt. “And why is it just the four of us anyway?”   
  
Yu glanced down at his map before hanging a right down the hallway. They needed to make their way to section 3B, according to the Leader’s drawing. “Elizabeth asked us to kill one of the FOEs down here for her. As for why it’s just the four of us, she said it would be best to have a fair four-on-four fight.”   
  
“But why did you switch out Naoto-chan for Kanji-kun?” Yosuke paused to defend himself. “I’m not saying you’re useless or anything, but Naoto is a lot stronger. Hell, even  _ Teddie _ would have been a better choice.”   
  
Kanji looked like he was about to clock Yosuke in the head with his chair for that comment.   
  
The Leader stopped for a second to light the torch with the Holy Flame. “Elizabeth did give a hint saying that this fight will be a testament to our manliness. I don’t think Teddie really counts since he’s not human. So, I had to pick up one of our reserve members.” He stopped once more to turn his map to make sure they were heading the right direction. “I instructed Rise-chan and Fuuka-chan to tell everyone to remain in the hallways. It seems like a bad idea to have everyone else present, even if they’re not fighting. Kanji-kun’s here because I felt he would be our best bet for our strict requirements.”   
  
“Hell straight!” The tallest teen shouted as he grabbed his bicep. “Senpai knows what’s up!”   
  
The brunet sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t been informed of the mission until they entered the bottom floor of the labyrinth. An unsettling feeling was welling in the pit of his stomach, as he attempted to keep up with his partner and the Vice Leader. Oddly, Minato wasn’t very talkative at this moment, more so than usual anyway. Then again, he had his headphones on so he was probably just off in his own little world. Yosuke debated doing the same thing to relieve his tension before the big fight.   
  
He didn’t get a chance though, as Yu led his party through one of the shortcuts that led to a room with the four large FOEs carrying the mikoshi. Seeing exactly what they had to fight, both Yosuke and Kanji found themselves groaning. It’s bad enough navigating around those guys, but now they have to  _ fight _ them. The leader calmly dipped his torch in one of nearby bodies of water to put out the Holy Flame. Elizabeth did warn him not to have the torch lit when going into battle, otherwise it would cause problems. Grey eyes scanned over the area to find a good place to engage the FOE. Spotting an unopened treasure box on the other side of the room, the Leader figured they’d kill two birds with one stone by killing the FOE, and getting some treasure in the same breath.   
  
The group steps forward into a space between two bodies of water. The Festival Dudes move forward across their territory as well, trapping the four teens on the one square. The four stand with their backs against each other to take up as little space as they could. Usually Yu was good about planning out routes through the floors; apparently he spaced out this time.   
  
Minato, surprisingly calmly, removes his headphones, the song barely audible despite the volume being inhumanly high. “What’s your next brilliant plan Leader?” His voice was monotone as usual, but he seemed annoyed.   
  
_ “Man, never realized just how much of a condescending dick Vice Leader could be,”  _ Yosuke thought to himself as he stared up at the FOE closest to him, letting out an involuntary shudder. They’ve accidentally engaged these things before, but that was when Naoto and Teddie was with them.   
  
Both Minato and Yosuke felt a quick squeeze to their wrists. They turned their heads to get a good look at Yu. He nodded his head as he confirmed his own plan. “I’m going to kick this one in front of me. Since the two in the front always jump when the battle is about to start, we can quickly rush under them and get to the other side. We go on three.”   
  
The brunet nodded and lightly kicked Kanji’s ankle. “You catch that, Kanji-kun?”   
  
A stern nod. Kanji was ready to beat these guys to the ground, with his chair if necessary. The other two guys braced themselves as well for when they got the go ahead. The Festival Dudes won’t stay in the air forever, so it’ll be tricky to get all four of them under one of them before they get squished. It was bad enough each one was more than twice  _ Kanji’s _ height, so they definitely didn’t want one landing on them. It would kill them easily, or at least break their backs. Everyone gears themselves, as Yu starts counting up.   
  
At two the Leader kicked his foot forward, and hit the FOE right in the shin. At the notion of a battle about to begin, the two Festival Dudes at the front of the mikoshi jumped high into the air. It was just enough for the three Yaso boys and Minato to get to the other side of it before it landed. Despite Kanji’s ungraceful dive nearly toppling his teammates over, all four made it to what they would consider their battlefield safely.   
  
Yu and Minato watch with determined eyes, as the Festival Dudes toss their mikoshi high into the air, where it suddenly disappeared without a trace. Regardless of that, they looked just as fired up for battle as the current team. The Leader could tell, mainly based on how Yosuke comfortably set his headphones on his ears and started bobbing his head to the beat. This was going to be one heck of a battle, Yu could feel it in his core.   
  
Smirking contently, he called out to Rise to use her Persona’s Ability, Zero Set. It was best to get a good set-up turn down without wasting any of their limited SP so early. The first order of business for Yu was to order Minato to use Door of Hades. This was to get an extra damaging move on the field, while Yosuke was tasked with activating Healing Harp to keep the damage to a minimum, or at least heal off any that is taken. Kanji was ordered to attack with his most powerful move.   
  
Yosuke happily flipped into the air, as he kicked the card for Orpheus Telos. “Let’s do this!”   
  
“ _ Thanatos _ !” Minato shouted, as he pressed the trigger of his Evoker. The resounding bang being nothing compared to the loud roar the Vice Leader’s Persona let out, as it opened the doors to hell.   
  
“ _ Uriel _ !”   
  
“Break ‘em  _ Take-Mikazuchi _ !”   
  
Both Yu and Kanji managed to summon their Personas at the same time for an attack, the archangel and thunder god delivering heavy blows to the monsters. They seemed relatively unaffected by Yu’s attack, and even less so by Kanji’s.   
  
The Leader paused for a second, before getting clocked in the head by one of the FOE’s fists, along with Minato and Yosuke. “Kanji-kun, I thought you had Aeon Rain…”   
  
A loud crash was heard, as the Call to Hades caused some damage to the Festival Dudes, before Kanji spoke. “I was going to mention you didn’t give me an extra Persona to fight these SOBs with, but it slipped my mind.”   
  
“I’m such an idiot…” Yu mumbled as he shook his head. “Alright, we’ll make do. Minato-san, use Gokuentou, Yosuke, Reppu Strike. Both of you, refresh your extra skills at any chance you get. Kanji-kun, you and I will continue with what we were doing.”   
  
The other three males nodded their heads. The orders served well as the Vice Leader landed a lucky critical hit, and Yosuke exploited the FOE’s weakness. That would have been well and good, except the ‘leader’ of the Festival Dudes rammed past Minato, and slammed into Kanji. The force of the blow was enough to cause the teen to go flying back a bit.   
  
“This is… bullshit…” The blond mumbles as he’s knocked unconscious.   
  
Yu and Minato look at each other in mutual worry, as Yosuke uses his high agility to refresh Healing Harp before he forgets to. It was the Leader’s own fault for not properly preparing their ‘tank’ for battle. This was either a sign that Yu is truly a forgetful idiot, or that this battle was about to go downhill.   
  
The Vice Leader plugged his right ear, as the Call to Hades was answered again, but missed before speaking. “That’s your fault Leader. I thought you said we were all prepared when we got here.”   
  
“Can we argue about this later, Minato-san?” Yu replied, as he caught Yosuke getting punched. The force of the hit caused Minato to lose his balance. “You can ‘punish’ me later for my own forgetfulness.”   
  
The blue haired teen rubbed his back, before shaking his head. Since he got hit, he couldn’t make use of getting a free extension on Door of Hades, but decided to refresh it regardless. Yu, following the other’s example, continued the attack.    
  
The pattern of Yosuke hitting first, only to get knocked out of his Boosted state, followed by Minato, then Yu, continued on for the next few minutes. Every several turns the brunet would pause to ask Yu to toss a Chewing Soul to him. He would pop it into his mouth to refresh his SP, always cringing a little at the indescribable taste. The last thing the party needed was Healing Harp wearing off; that was their main lifeline. That’s also why Yu was always hoping in the back of his mind that the monsters would stop targeting Yosuke. If he goes down then the two Leaders would be pretty much screwed out of winning, or at least their win would be severely delayed by the need to revive their fallen companion.   
  
This worry wasn’t going to be the main one soon enough though. The Festival Dudes ended up having one more trick up their sleeves for the three remaining guys. After what seemed like forever, (but in actuality wasn’t all that long), the monsters seemed to be growing weak. They started mixing their attacks up a little. Other than just constantly using Megaton Slam or Giant Fist, they threw the occasional Maragidyne into the mix. That in of itself did a hefty amount of damage to Yu, and decent enough to Minato. Thankfully, though, Yosuke would feel slightly more refreshed as Orpheus Telos was outfitted with Absorb Fire. Sadly though, the chance of this fight ending well ended up going out the window.   
  
Without having any chance to react to all the hits coming his way, Minato found himself getting the brunt of the punishment, as the Festival Dudes all started coming at the boys with Crazed Slash. Four of the seven hits connected with the Vice Leader; the impact of the final one being enough to send him flying into wall behind him (the move had knocked him out at the second hit). The remaining three hits landing on Yu, and reduced him to his last sliver of health.   
  
“Y-Yu!” Yosuke cried, as he watched his partner take the hits.   
  
The Leader was visibly shaking, as he was so low on energy. So low, in fact, he collapsed to his knees, keeping himself upright via his katana. Breathing looked like it was even more difficult for him than keeping himself up. Due to the attack, he was unable to summon Uriel like he had planned. Both of them waited for him to stand once more with the powers of Healing Harp, but Yosuke forgot that he hasn’t been able to refresh it.   
  
Panicking, the brunet jumped into the air to activate the healing effect once more. He hoped that the FOEs would target him with something he could survive, instead of attacking his partner. His plan was to take the hit while Yu brought Minato back to consciousness. That didn’t work though, as the monsters used Maragidyne once more. The flames were so intense that it was almost like overkill on the Leader as he fainted, some of his happi getting singed, as well as a little of his hair from the magic.   
  
Yosuke gulped, as he looked at his adversaries. He’d revive Yu if he could, but damn him and Minato having a way-too-strict policy on them being the only ones that got to carry the items. It always made battles difficult, or at least awkward, when the Leader got knocked out since he was the one with the Revival Beads. The last thing the brunet liked doing was scavenging through his partner’s pockets. There was also that off chance that Minato had the Beads today too, and there was no way in hell Yosuke was digging through  _ his _ pockets.   
  
Mentally bracing himself of a four-on-one fight, Yosuke gripping his kunai tightly.  _ “This is fine.” _ He thinks to himself.  _ “Make up for all the times  _ I _ got knocked out in an important battle.” _   
  
The brunet’s first order of business was to keep a boosted state as best he could. Health may be easy for him to regenerate, but with his high agility outspeeding these monsters, they always made a good note to hit him as much as possible.   
  
“ _ Jiraiya _ !” He shouted as his personal Persona was summoned.   
  
The attack thankfully connected with the FOEs this time, as he had missed the last few times. He braced himself for an attack, but only got a slight heal instead. Perhaps the monsters weren’t actively aware that they weren’t hurting Yosuke with fire. Yeah, that was the most plausible explanation. They were just Shadows after all, they don’t really have any thoughts outside of ‘Kill’.   
  
Yosuke stopped to take a breath for a second, before summoning Jiraiya once again. It seemed like the air around him was just getting hotter; even his clothes felt uncomfortably warm and tight. The turn followed up the same as the last one, where the FOEs cast Maragidyne and healed him even more. He knows he shouldn’t experiment in the middle of battle, but the brunet decided to try something else to see if the monster would actually attack him again. Instead of using Reppu Strike, he called on Jiraiya to use Garula instead. Instead of getting healed by Maragidyne, the lead Festival dude ran up and punched him right in the gut.   
  
“Damn… that hurt…” The brunet complained, as he stood up and rubbed his abdomen. “Ok, might as well just stick with what works.”   
  
Nodding to no one in particular, Yosuke continued his solo assault. He would continue using Reppu Strike and get healed by Maragidyne, even after Healing Harp wore off. Occasionally the Festival Dudes would shake it up, though, and actually strike with the Megaton Slam and knock a good chunk of the brunet’s health out. He tried to outlast the things, but the heat was starting to get to him from all the fire they were using.   
  
Daring to be bold, Yosuke geared up for a critical hit with Reppu Strike. Bravely, he kicked the card to summon Jiraiya and watched as the winds cut across his enemies, but it still wasn’t enough. Things only got worse as the leader went up and punched him with all its might, knocking him into the wall next to the still unconscious Minato. The force of the impact was enough to cause his headphones to come flying off, his music player and the headphones sitting on the floor close to where he was standing before.   
  
Shakily, Yosuke stood up, with what energy he was still able to muster. “This is bad…”   
  
Rise’s voice started to ring in the brunet’s ears.  _ “Yosuke-senpai, it’s way too dangerous for you to stay there alone! You need to get out of there!” _   
  
Heeding the idol’s words, Yosuke figured it was best to hide out in a different room, until some help got there to revive the rest of his team and get them out. Turning his head painfully, he confirmed there was no way to get to the door on the other side of the water. He glanced the other way and found a shortcut. Awkwardly, he started running towards it, hoping that it would work from this side, especially so when he heard the FOEs roar at him, as he attempted to flee. Either it was from his lack of health, or all that fire was starting to affect his body in strange ways, Yosuke found it hard to keep himself from tripping, as he reached the end of the hallway where the pinwheel was.   
  
_ “Yosuke-senpai I’m going to have to leave the Velvet Room to help Fuuka-san round up the rest of Team Yaso and Team Gekkou. I’m sorry but I won’t be of any help.” _   
  
The brunet started pounding against the wall desperately, trying to figure out how to activate the shortcut. “That’s fine Rise-chan, just don’t take too long. Don’t know how much longer I can last on my own.”   
  
Communication was cut shortly after, as the only sounds left was the pounding of the FOE’s feet as they came closer to Yosuke, and his own pounding against the wall. It was starting to look hopeless; he ended up trapping himself in a corner with no way out. He’s definitely having a talk with Yu later about who gets to carry the items. Even a Goba-k would help  _ immensely,  _ but surprise, surprise, Yu never buys them out of ‘not needing them’.    
  
Seeing just how close the Festival Dudes were to him, the brunet backed up into the wall like a cornered rabbit. He was certain he was going to die right here, and that really was not the best feeling for him to have. His eyes screwed shut as he prepared for the blow, but was hit with a sudden jolt of energy as his body heated up. Again, the monsters were healing him, but it was obvious that was because they wanted him conscious for something.   
  
At this point, the heat from all the Agidyne spells were really starting to mess with Yosuke’s head. The air around him somehow seemed  _ cooler _ than his own body. He had an odd heated feeling in the pit of his stomach and his pants were starting to feel  _ way _ too tight on him.   
  
_ “Why the hell do I feel turned on!?” _ He asked himself, as the monsters edged even closer.  _ “I’m this close to probably dying and… can’t even keep a straight thought… damn it Hanamura!” _

The monsters suddenly lunged at Yosuke and knocked him against the wall. Yosuke shrieked at the sudden pain. After all of those fire attacks, these monsters were just going to finish him off. Yosuke panicked. There was nothing he could do to wake up his comrades and there were four monsters ready to pound him against the wall. Wasn’t there any way to get out of this jam? 

Yosuke closed his eyes and prepared for the worse. He just needed to pray for a miracle to happen. Instead of the miracle happening, Yosuke was saved from death. Maybe death would have been better given what these monsters were planning. 

When Yosuke closed his eyes, he failed to see the monster that grabbed him had taken a hold of his Dragon Scale shirt. In one clean motion, Yosuke’s shirt was ripped off of him. Yosuke opened his eyes in time to witness this. He didn’t have time to scream because the Festive Dude was reaching for his belt.   
  
“W-What are you...doing?!”    
  
The monster answered by yanking the young teen’s belt off, thus making it easier to grab at Yosuke’s trousers, and tear that off. Yosuke didn’t realize how red his face was when his mostly naked body was exposed. He should have felt the cold air hit him, but his body was so hot. The three other Festive Dudes were waiting for their ally to undress their prey before getting on with the main course. 

Yosuke’s eyes widened in horror at the Festive Dudes throwing down their fundoshi, and revealing their hard cocks underneath. This was clearly a nightmare at this point. These monsters were going to have their way with him!

The June’s Prince yelped as he was being thrown away from the wall, and into one of the Festive Dudes. One of them was already lying on the floor, expecting Yosuke to service him. Yosuke screamed bloody murder that he wasn’t going to suck another man’s cock. It was three against one though. Yosuke’s scrawny body was proving to be his undoing. They forced him to get on top of their friend, but Yosuke needed to face the direction of the monster’s cock while his own cock was dangling in front of the monster.    
  
“NO! I won’t sixty-nine!” Yosuke screamed as he tried to punch down on the large testicles below him. His punch had the power level of a child to them, thus they ignored his resistance. The Festive Dude below Yosuke had no problem extending his tongue out in order to lick at the teen’s entrance. “D-Don’t lick there! It’s dirty!”

The monster ignored Yosuke’s pleas, and focused on turning the young male on. Yosuke gasped and moaned, as the hot tongue made his already hot body hotter. What was going on? Why was he getting turned on by this?   
  
Meanwhile, Yosuke was supposed to please the monster below him. He didn’t know what to do. A huge cock was sticking straight up at him. It reminded him of a volcano ready to erupt. Yosuke gulped as he stuck out his tongue, and attempted to copy the actions that he had read in porn magazines. Why would he pleasure a monster that was rimming him? He had no obligation to. Was he scared of dying if he disobeyed the Festive Dudes or was it something else…

A few licks became kisses until eventually Yosuke tried to move his head in order to position himself to suck the cock. His height wouldn’t allow it, but the Festive Dude was content with just cleaning up the young teen. When he was done, Yosuke felt his fingers be inserted inside. That was better than the tongue and it caused Yosuke’s head to shoot back.    
  
“Ahhh!” 

He was completely caught off by surprise. Why did his body enjoy that? 

While he was still in a daze, another Festive Dude walked up over to him with his large cock. Before Yosuke could protest, the monster forced the brunet to take the whole penis in. It was too large for Yosuke’s mouth and only half of it could be slammed in originally. Yosuke’s gag reflex got the best of him. He desperately tried to get it out of his mouth and even bit down on the dick so the monster would pull back. The monster didn’t care and just grabbed onto Yosuke’s hair and forced him to take as much in. Small frustrated tears threatened to leak down Yosuke’s eye as his body was being used as a toy for these demons.

_ “This can’t be happening to me! No! Someone help me!”  _  
  
Yosuke thought he was screaming into the cock, but that was far from it. Rather, the noises he was making was moans that pleased the monsters. Yosuke’s cock was hard from being manhandled this roughly and there was nothing he could do to stop the wave of pleasure that electrified his entire body. The Festive Dude could not give him a warning that he was ready to cum and as such, the sperm that was sprayed into his mouth came without warning. Yosuke’s entire body wanted to shut down from that action. There was a large quantity of semen flowing down his throat and possibly getting stuck due to how sticky it was. Disgusted muffling sounds escaped again as he was forced to swallow it. The Festive Dude wasn’t going to remove his cock until Yosuke drank everything. Yosuke gave a weak glare as he tasted the monster’s seed. It wasn’t a disgusting taste though. That was the worse part of it. If anything, the taste was delicious...and it scared the young male greatly. 

Once he was forced to gulp it all down, the Festive Dude forced Yosuke to let go of his cock. The other Festive Dude wasn’t done yet. From the brunet’s lewd noises and actions, he suddenly came. The semen erupted like a volcano and landed in parts of Yosuke’s hair as well as his face and back. The June’s Prince cursed to himself how he needed to shower immediately or this smell was never going away. But sane thoughts like that were ignored in favor of pleasure. Yosuke gasped feeling something rush to the surface of his cock. Before he realized it, he too had came from the monster licking and fingering him. 

_ “N-No way! Just from that!?”  _ Yosuke thought to himself. That was way too fast for him. Whatever they did to him was making him feel so weird! He was losing strength just from one orgasm. Now, there was no way he would be moving his body. Yosuke needed these Festive Dudes to leave him alone after this one time, but that wasn’t going to happen. He only pleased two of them and there were four in total. They weren’t going to leave until they were satisfied with the mess they made.

Once the Festive Dudes were certain that Yosuke had lost it after climaxing the first time. Yosuke wasn’t as strong as he thought he would be if he was willing to let these monsters choose the next position. One of the Festive Dudes sat down on the ground and expected Yosuke to sit on his penis. The brunet’s body shivered at the idea. He was forced to comply despite needing time to rest. The monsters forced Yosuke to have his back against the monster that was sitting down. He gulped as he felt the tip of the monster’s dick touch his ass. He groaned feeling the monsters push down on him.  
  
“Guh...g-give me a break...I can’t take another…” 

They could care less about Yosuke’s pleading and more about their own pleasure. They forced the teen to sit all the way down. Yosuke cried out in pain feeling the large length inside of him again. He tried to get up, but the Festive Dude held him down. The other three monsters were circling around him. They wanted Yosuke to pleasure all of them at once...not just two of them. 

“P-Please let me go…” Yosuke pleaded. 

His reward was a cock shoved in front of his face again. Defeated, he opened his mouth and allowed the monstrous cock to be shoved inside of him. The other two Festive Dudes moved to Yosuke’s side and positioned their cocks accordingly. They forced Yosuke to extend his arms out so he could stroke them. The monster on the bottom wasn’t going to make things any easier. He screamed with the cock inside of his mouth feeling his hips being moved. Yosuke had to keep with their pace and went to work with pleasuring them.

Yosuke’s body was still sizzling from the thrill he was getting from this. Yosuke tried to convince himself that these monsters used some sort of charm spell to make him adore the cocks that were shoved into his holes. He wanted this to be a nightmare that he woke up from. He wanted to be on the floor unconscious like Yu and the others were. Heck, he needed someone to come save him now...or was that a good idea? If anyone saw him like this, they would never let him hear the end of it. 

The cock in Yosuke’s mouth popped out allowing Yosuke time to breathe. He turned his head to his left side so he can focus on the penis in his hand. It was hard to even fit these giantic cocks in his hand, but at least they were close enough to his face to where he can lean over and give them a few licks. The Festive Dude shuddered at Yosuke’s hot tongue trailing up and down his length. The teen would tilt his head to the right and repeat his actions to the other cock. The Festive Dude in the center yanked at Yosuke’s hair as punishment for neglecting him and had him take his entire penis into his mouth again. Yosuke flinched feeling the cock hit the back of his throat. 

Yosuke’s hips were moving on its own at this point. He surprised himself at how flexible he was being. The bottom monster was pleased that he didn’t have to move as much to get the pleasure he wanted and rewarded Yosuke’s enthusiasm with stroking his cock roughly. The brunet moaned into the cock he had feeling his body getting ready to release again. 

A few more strokes and the two Festive Dudes on the side came over Yosuke’s arm and on his face. Yosuke hummed feeling the hot semen smack into him. He wanted to taste it, but would settle with the semen being poured down his throat. This time, Yosuke was prepared and attempted to swallow every bit of the sticky substance that was offered to him.

The Festive Dude below Yosuke was the last one to cum. At this rate, the three other Festive Dudes moved away from the brunet so he could be more vocal about his want.  
  
“Y-Yes! Faster! Faster! FASTER!” Yosuke screamed as he moved his hips quickly to get the pleasure from his prostate being struck.    
  
If he screamed any louder, would anyone hear him? Yosuke honestly didn’t care anymore at this point. Lust took over his mind and he found himself cumming in the monster’s hand. He moaned as he felt the wave of pleasure take over him again. The Festive Dude would then plant his seed inside of Yosuke. If the Junes Prince wasn’t filled up before, he was now. Yosuke could feel a large amount of the monster’s juices pouring out inside of him despite the dick acting as a butt plug. The monster was pleased and removed his dick immediately. This caused the semen to squirt out. Yosuke whined as everything leaked out of him.

“So much...so much…” Yosuke found himself repeating those words as the monster dropped him into a puddle of its semen. Yosuke saw stars. His body desired rest, but his brain was telling him this still wasn’t enough. He weakly glanced over at the Festive Dudes who stared at him intently. Judging from the expressions they wore and their cocks, they still weren’t satisfied. “Not enough...not enough…”   
  
Yosuke would smack himself later for allowing himself to weakly get on all fours and use his fingers to spread his hole. Two large cocks in his asshole already made it stretchy. Yosuke cared less about how he might have been injured and more on the monsters in front of him. He wanted more.    
  
“More...please...it’s not enough!” He cried out.

Yep, Yosuke was going to regret those words later down the mind. The Festive Dudes showed no signs of weariness. They could potentially kill him by doing this, but Yosuke’s mind was filled with nothing but large cocks to take in. The sexual frustration built up over the months was finally coming out, and he couldn’t care if anyone found him like this.  
  
This would continue on for an hour before anyone did find the group...

**Author's Note:**

> Ari: So… why did we write this again?
> 
> Ginta: You wanted porn. I delivered. Merry Christmas! 
> 
> 1\. Ari: I’m not really sure what all I should say about this… this. I already mentioned that the context this only happened because of my own run of the fight in the game itself. Sometimes simple answers are all you need I guess.
> 
> 2\. Ginta: The first sex position combines the 69 position + the person on the top of the 69 pose either getting oral sex or anal sex. If it’s Anal Sex, then its called Anal Bonus, but I had to think about the size of the monsters and realize that it wouldn’t be possible. 
> 
> The other pose is just group sex. One person rides the cock of the man on the bottom while being surrounded by cocks on all sides. Easier to have a cock on each side and then having oral sex with the person standing in front of the person in the middle.


End file.
